The Crow: Eric Draven's Return
by Noir Productions
Summary: Eric returns from the dead again, only to find the world has changed around him. Sarah's 20th birthday is around the corner. Albrecht is housing her. But the city is still different. Sarah looks like the spitting image of Shelly and feelings around turnin


The Crow: Eric Draven's Return

Rating: PG-13 for violence, drama, and alot of angst

Elements: Drama, Action

The rain fell over the city as Sarah, now 19 years old, stands in front of Shelly and Eric's grave. She puts a bouquet of flowers on Shelly's grave and a single white rose on Eric's. She held her skateboard under her arm. She's had that thing for forever. She kissed her hand on put in on Eric's headstone. She set her skateboard down and sat on it. As she felt the rain pelt her face, she traced Eric's name with her finger. A few tears rolling donw her face.

"I guess...I'll never get over you guys." She said to herself. She dropped her hand and picked up her skateboard and went for the street. Then she heard the cawing of a crow. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her. The crow cocked his head to one side. She sighed and went back to the street. She road her board on the wet streets to go meet Albrecht at the hot dog place. Crow looked to Eric's grave and cawed.

Sarah road up to the hot dog place, seeing Albrecht sitting with the vendor. He turned around and saw her.

"Sarah's here." She smiled and kicked the board up and walked over. He hugged her.

"How you doing?"

"I'm alright. It's Eric and Shelly's anniverary today, so..." He nodded.

"How is the guy?" Sarah sat down and looked at her hands.

"Dead. As usual." He gave her sympathetic eyes.

"Sarah-"

"No it's ok. I'm alright." She looked up at the night sky, rain still fell. She sighed and looked at the vendor and smiled.

The chruch bells tolled and the crow looked at Eric's grave. He cawed and flew of and perched on top of it. He tapped his grave. Then, the earth began to move. The crow looked down as the grave opened and Eric emerged from it, gasping. He's breath was quite visible, he crawled out and rolled onto his back. He gasped more, holding himself. He still had the outfit on the night he died again. He's face was stained with the black lipstick used on his face.

"Sarah..." He gasped as he felt her presence. She had been there not to long ago. He sat up, staggering. He grabbed a tree limb to steady himself. He was confused on why he was back. He looked behind him at his grave. He then regained his footing and and started walking through the city. Shivering, he found a coat sitting a bench that possibly belonged to a homeless man. He put it on and warmth flooded him. He looked around, the crow perched on his shoulder. He cawed and flew off in a direction for Eric to follow.

"Why am I here?" He whispered. He continued walking when he felt presences so very fimilar. He turned his head and saw Albrecht and Sarah sitting at a hot dog vendor. He felt the exteme sadness coming from Sarah. He wanted to go closer to her. He started toward them.

Sarah looked at Albrecht. She sighed and grabbed her board.

"I need to get goin'." She put the board down and started to skate away. She went by Eric then stopped. Eric gasped and looked at her. She turned around and looked at them man. She gasped, tears flooding her eyes.

"E-Eric?" He walked to her. She realized it was him.

"Sarah." She jumped off her board and ran over to him. His arms incircled her, a kind of peace over came him. She gasped, her arms around him. Albrecht looked behind him and saw them. He got off his chair and walked to them.

"Sarah, whose this?" Eric turned around. Albrecht stummbled back.

"Holy shit!"

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked. Eric shook his head.

"Believe me, I have no idea."

"Well, come on. Let's get you out of here." Albrecht said and they drove to his apartment. They walked in and Sarah sat Eric down. He shivered even with the jacket on. Albrecht grabbed a blanket and handed it to Sarah she covered him up. She brushed some of his wet hair out of his face. He looked at her, shivering.

"Sarah..."

"Shhhhhh, get warm."

"How old are you?" She looked down.

"19. Its been 5 years, Eric." He closed his eyes. She took his hand and felt how cold they were. She sighed.

"Come here." She got under the covers and wrapped her arms around his. He started to get warmer. Albrecht looked at them.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." Eric leaned into her, his head on her shoulder. Sarah smiled, her long brown hair all around him. He looked at her, she looked so much like Shelly, but then there was parts that were definitly Sarah. She rubbed his arms.

"It's gonna be ok. Your here." She whispered. Albrecht walked in, setting coffee in front of them. He looked at him, worry on his face.

"Drink up, man." Eric grabbed a cup and drank.

"Thank you." Sarah grabbed a cup herself and drank, warming herself. She stood up and walked over to Albrecht.

"He has to stay here. My place isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" He asked.

"My mom thinks he's dead. Not cool." Albrecht nodded.

"Right." Sarah shifted in one spot.

"Uh, speaking of my mom. She kinda kicked me out."

"You can stay too." She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

Eric fell asleep on the couch and Sarah crashed in a chair. Eric's eyes opened and he looked over at her. He then closed his eyes. Sarah looked over at him. She looked for Albrecht then walked over to Eric and sat down, curling up to him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night, Sarah." He said. Sarah smiled.

The morning sun rose and streamed into Eric's face. He smiled is arms around Sarah tighten. It's been a while since he felt the sun on his face. Sarah gasped and shot up. Eric looked at her confused.

"Sarah, what is it?" He asked. She looked over at him and she sat back down.

"It's ok. You're still here." Eric smiled slightly.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" Sarah asked. Eric nodded. Albrecht was in the kitchen. Sarah walked in.

"Do you have any clothes for him?" Albrecht nodded.

"They're in the bathroom." Eric went to the bathroom and changed. He came out not looking to bad. Sarah smiled.

"Alright, I know a really good place. Albrecht you coming?"

"No, I got to go to work."

"Oh, ok. Come on." Eric nodded and they walked out into the morning sunshine. Sarah smiled and looked up at the sun, her eyes shut and her hair shined in the light, making him smile. She took his hand, smiling.

"I've missed you Eric."

"I've missed you too, Sarah." She smiled and they walked to the small cafe. The lady behind the counter smiled as she walked in, Eric next to her.

"Hello, Sarah."

"Hey, Rosie." Eric looked at the woman. Rosie looked him over.

"You look familar, son. What's your name?" Sarah looked at Eric.

"Eh, his a friend." She ordered coffee and some donuts. They walked to a park that was somewhat pleasant. She ate a donut. Eric ate one too, hesitant at first. She sat down on a bench and looked at him as he sat down. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Eric looked at her.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here."

"I don't either. But I can't help but be glad." She said.

"I can't either." He said. He touched her face. Sarah leaned in. Eric closed his eyes as he remembered that night they were in the graveyard together. He did the same thing to her he was doing now. He snapped back.

"Eric are you alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

"A memory flash?" He nodded. She looked him up and down. He did the same thing. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Sarah touched his face, kissing back.

To be Continued


End file.
